In Crime And In Time
by FelixTheBrat
Summary: A continuation of my story "Partners." Enjoy.
1. Hella Babies

**Chloe POV**

About a week after the honeymoon, I had my first ultrasound appointment at Nelly's office. Max and I sat in the waiting room, Cymba being babysat by Max's cousin, Alykz. She seemed pretty cool, though very Gothic. Literally. But Cymba loved her, she loved Cymba, and Max and I both trusted her, which is saying something.

Nelly walked in, greeted us as usual, and began to prepare the machine. "So, how have you been feeling, Chloe?" She asked.

"Honestly? Like complete shit. I can hardly keep anything down, I'm sore all over, and nobody at work lets me pick up so much as a screwdriver!" I sighed. "But yeah, I'm doing well. Don't forget the condom."

She smiled. "I won't, although there are two reasons why you wouldn't end up pregnant." She chuckled. The ultrasound began, the heartbeat found almost immediately.

"Okay, so it looks like you may have quite a big baby on your hands. That may or may not prove to be problematic with how slim you are." She said. She wasn't lying. At only eight weeks, I was already starting to show, and apparently measuring at eleven weeks, according to the monitor.

"Now, the measurements mean that baby is big, as I know for sure that you are not eleven weeks along, as we all know. One of the perks of being both an OB and a fertility specialist." She began to move around the stupid wand some more, a bit uncomfortably.

"What was that?" Max asked, pointing to the screen. Nelly returned back to where she was looked around a bit.

"Oh, I think it was-" She cut herself short, eye widening. "Well, this isn't exactly common, but it isn't rare, either." She muttered to herself.

"What?" Max and I said in unison. Nelly pointed to something on the monitor, but when she was met with our confused glances, she started moving the wand around more to get a better look, that was when we saw it.

"What is that?! What the fuck is that?!" I yelled. Max was in shock, too.

Nelly just shrugged. "It's exactly what it looks like, Chloe."

On the black and white monitor, there was the beating of a heart, but what was right beside it was what caught the girls off guard.

There were two heartbeats.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Once the appointment was over, Max and I headed to our Subaru Outback, and Max pulled out a cigarette. "Figured you could use just one hit. You let me, so I'll let you. But not a whole one." She pointed her finger at me.

"Thanks, babe. Let's call our parents and tell them while the cancer burns." I pulled out my phone, pressing the 'call' button next to Joyce's contact. It rang twice before she picked up.

"Hello, Chloe. How did the appointment go?"

"Um, it went well. But not without a plot twist." I said.

"What happened?" She replied, concern heavy in her voice.

"Well, the babies are healthy and measuring right on track."

"Okay...?" She was confused, but realization soon hit her. "Wait, did you say _babies_?"

"Yeah." I began to tear up. "Twins, Mom. We're having twins."

After about 10 minutes of Joyce and I crying on the phone, our call ended. Max was already done informing her parents when I got off the phone. I turned around to her, wiping my eyes dry.

"Oh, babe." She hugged me. "Come on. Let's go home. I'll drive."

The entire drive home, I couldn't stop looking at the ultrasound pictures. I was amazed.

When we got back to the house, I was still dazed. I couldn't believe it. Two babies. That's gonna be quite the handful. I wonder if they're both girls? Or boys? One of each? Oh, now I'm excited!

"What's on your mind, Chloe? Max asked as we walked up the driveway, along the stone path through the rocks, and up to the door.

"Oh, I was just thinking about what the babies' genders were. You know, boys, girls, or both. It's so weird."

"I think we're gonna have a boy and a girl."

"You just want to reuse Cymba's stuff." I laughed.

We went inside and sat down, Alykz coming in the room to inform us that Cymba was taking her name. We thanked her, and I tried to pay her for babysitting, but she shook her little half black, half red haired head, only asking that she getting a home cooked meal as thanks since she couldn't cook for shit herself. Max and I agreed, and the rest of the evening passed by uneventful.

 **A/N: Mwahahahahahaha! I'm back, bitches. Miss me? I know you did.  
So, yeah. Our **_**Price**_ **less pregnant punk princess is having twins. A motherfucker plot twist in the first motherfucking chapter! Lol. Anywhore, I've posted Partners on FanFiction . net, and intend to post this one and my one shot series on there, too. You'll find the rest of the wedding reception/honeymoon in the one shot series, Hella Pricefield, being released soon. Stay golden, pony boy. \\\/**


	2. Max POV

**Max POV**

I couldn't believe it. Twins? But I'm still concerned. Nelly said that even for twins, the babies were big. Chloe is a small girl, always has been. Her bone structure just doesn't seem like it could handle carrying twins.

I was still happy. Ecstatic, even. Just worried. I didn't want Chloe to go through any unnecessary pain or procedures.

Chloe was still going to work, which concerned me even more. I didn't want her hurting herself or the babies.

While I wallow in my worry for Chloe, I was also at home taking care of Natalia. We were eating a healthy lunch of Easy Mac, because I couldn't function properly.

Just because it was soothing, I had music playing from the Xbox One in the living room. The calming sounds of Rhinestone Eyes filled my ears.

I don't know why Gorillaz calm me, they just do. And at that time, I needed it.

"Natalia, what do you think the babies are gonna be?" I asked her.

"Babies." She replied with a shrug.

I giggled. "I know that, silly. I mean boys, girls, or a boy and a girl?"

"Boys. But I want girls." She shrugged again.

After lunch, I put Natalia down for her nap, then returned to the living room, and grabbing my phone. Just as I was about to text Chloe, she called me.

"Great timing, babe. I was just about to text you." I smiled, though I knew she couldn't see it.

"Good. Still on my shit, then." She laughed.

"So, what's up?"

"I'm getting sent home. They're still paying me for the whole day, but Ryan told them about the twins, so now they're more protective of me. This fucking sucks. They wouldn't let me supervise because 'Something could fall or whatever and you could get hurt because you're apparently a little bitch.'"

"I doubt they said all of that." I giggled.

"Maybe not in as many words, but still. I love working, and now instead of working on the field, I'll be playing the office bitch."

"well, maybe that's what's best, babe. Nelly said this pregnancy will more than likely land you on bed rest."

"I guess. Like, I get their concern, and I'm touched, but I can at least supervise. I guess there will be times where I'll be needed on site, but pregnancy doesn't equal incompetency." I heard a lighter spark on the other end. I guess she figured I heard it, too. "Don't worry, it's half a seventy-two, so I'm not getting much from it."

"Okay, babe. I'll see you when you get home."

"If I ever make it out of Snobsdale."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Chloe looked so defeated when she got home. I understood her melancholy, but I also understood her coworkers concerns as they matched mine.

She gave me a kiss and flopped down on the couch, blowing air through her lips in a neigh. "Cymba asleep?"

"Yeah. She went to sleep almost immediately after laying down. She's gonna be so excited that you're home." I said as I walked over to the couch and sat next to her.

"Man, this is such bullshit. What am I going to do for the next 7 months? Just sit on my ass and file paperwork? I don't do that kind of stuff. I mean, Ryan assured me that me pay won't change, so I'm not worried about that. I just hate not doing anything. I have to be up, moving around. The more chaos, the better. I already can't stand it, and I've only been home for, like, 15 minutes!" Shit. She was genuinely crying.

"Baby, I know it's hard, but you can do it. You can go for walks, and we can can take Lia to the park and play with her. It's not all bad." I rubbed her arm, trying to sooth her.

"Yeah, that's true. I'll get to spend more time with my girls. God, I love you, Max. Wanna go get a shower?" She stood up.

"A shower? With you? Did you even have to ask?" I smiled, getting up from my seat and heading down the hall to the bathroom. I turned the water on completely hot so it would heat up faster. I then opened the little linen closet that was built into the wall, grabbing two sets of body and hair towels. As I closed the closet, I felt arms grab me from behind.

"Hey there, sexy. Come here often?" Chloe whispered in my ear.

"Only every single day," I laughed, turning around and stealing a quick kiss from her.

"Oh, no you don't," Chloe said as I began to pull away. She pulled me in for a more intimate, passionate kiss. As the kiss got deeper, she began to tug at my shirt, breaking away just long enough for both of our tops to come off. I wasted no time in reaching around her to unclasp her bra. The next thing that were removed were our pants and then underwear.

We made it to the shower, breaking the kiss only once more to adjust the temperature and get in, then we locked lips once again. She began to knead my breast, only to slide her hand further down my body, toward my pulsing area. I returned the favor, mirroring her actions. She gasped when I got to my destination. We continued our battle for climax until it was reached by both of us, Chloe much sooner than me.

Only once the battle was fought, and the water ran cold, did the shower turn into an actual cleansing shower.

 **A/N: A little 50 shades of girl on girl action for you. I'm going to do a very small time jump next chapter, only like a month or so. I'm gonna try to chill with the time jumps in this one. Anyway, please leave some feedback, I appreciate it. And I can take some pretty harsh criticism, too, so don't worry about hurting my feelings or anything. See you in the next chapter! That will hopefully be written and published tomorrow!**

 **P.S. Behave yourselves when reading this! You fucking hoodlums.**


	3. Chloe's Restlessness

It had been about a month since I began to work from home and, though I got more time with my girls, I was going fucking crazy.

I would often drag Max and Cymba to the store or the park just to get out of the house. Just sitting around was complete torture to me, but at least the house had never been cleaner, nor the yard. I even started a fucking garden, which Max loved. The flowers were perfect for her to get pictures of me and Cymba. I was quite sure I had put a good thousand miles on our Subaru in just the first week. Joyce came to stay with us until the twins came, to help me out since I was officially on bed rest. Doctor's orders.

Stupid fucking doctor's orders.

So there I was, sitting on the couch, playing on my phone, my leg bouncing like crazy with restlessness. Joyce came back from putting Cymba to bed, and laid her hand on my knee.

"Chloe, honey. Stop. I know this sucks for you, but it'll get better. I promise." She smiled.

"I know, I'm just so fucking restless! I can't work out, not allowed to walk more than necessary, I'm going insane!" I ran my hands through my hair, which was once again blue.

"Well, how about you and Max go out tonight? I'll stay with Natalia." Joyce offered.

I smirked, thinking of Max all dressed up. "Sure. I'm sure after all the jitters of the photography shindig, she might enjoy some relaxing time."

"There you go. It'll be good for the both of you." Joyce patted my knee and left the room.

God, I loved it when Max dressed up. With her short, hipster hair up in a half bun, a light bit of eyeliner and lipstick, and oh, that dress. That pastel pink, spaghetti strap dress. The loose skirt stopped just above her knees, with a short-to-long detail, accompanied by white three-inch heels.

"God, you are so beautiful." I said, mesmerized.

"Please, you're way more beautiful than me. Look at you." She gestured to me.

I shrugged, looking down. My dress was strapless, blue top and black knee length skirt separated by a blue and black sash. I coupled it with some small fishnets and knee high, two-inch boots. My hair was up in a bun, and I went with a nice smokey eye and nude lipstick.

"I mean, I'm alright. But you, you're gorgeous!" I told her.

She blushed. "God, I love it when you turn into a tomato. Come on, let's go." I took her hand and off we went.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

We sat in the near by Olive Garden, munching on their bread sticks as we decided on what we want to actually eat.I reached out toward Max's drink. She slapped my hand away and glared at me. "No. You're not allowed to have alcohol." She said as she looked back at her menu.

"Nelly said I could have a glass of wine every now and then. What you have is indeed wine, and I only want a sip." I said.

"I think I'm gonna get the Lasagna Fritta." Max said, ignoring me.

"Bitch."

The waiter came right then, cutting off anything Max was going to say. "Have you ladies decided what you would like to eat?" He asked. He was young, looking no more than sixteen, with his long black hair pulled back into a braid the almost reached his ass. Based off his skin tone and excellent bone structure, I would bet my entire paycheck that he was Native American.

"Yes, I would like the Lasagna Fritta. Have you decided, babe?" Max said.

"Yeah. I just want the chicken Alfredo, and a refill, please." I said, finishing my strawberry and passion fruit limonata.

"Coming right up." He said as he took the menus. He went to turn around, but then face us once more. "I just wanted to let you know that I think you guys make a cute couple, and my boss said that if anyone gives you trouble, then let know and it'll be taken care of." He smiled widely, then left the table before either of us could respond.

"Wow. Okay, then." I said.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Once we finished dinner, we spent our time walking hand in hand around the little plaza just a small distance from the restaurant.

We looked in shops, sometimes buying things, sometimes just looking. And when I would had started feeling nauseous, Max had my Zofran there at the ready.

"I'm so lucky to have you. I love you." I kissed her cheek.

"No, I'm the lucky one." She blushed.

Our night continued in romantic bliss. When we got home, Joyce was asleep in the guest room, and Cymba was asleep in her crib. We took advantage of nobody being conscious, making love for hours on end.

 **A/N: Jesus fuck, that was hard! It took me so long to write this! I started writing this chapter right after I published the last one! Ugh. Anyway, there will be twists and turns to come, just you wait. I had an idea to put in this chapter, but I think I'll just make a one shot of it or even write it in the next chapter. Until then, I'll see you guys later. Bye, bitches.**


	4. Max's Comfort

Max POV

It was the early morning following my date night with Chloe. I woke up before the sun had a chance to begin rising in the sky. The sounds that woke me were not pleasant ones.

"Chloe?"

I walked into the bathroom, where the sounds were coming from. There, I found Chloe on the floor, with her head in the toilet. She lifted her head and looked toward me. "I hate food." She grunted.

"Sweetie, you don't hate food. You just hate the current repercussions of eating food." I walked in to help hold her short hair back for her. She was so miserable.

We spent the next two hours in the bathroom, her throwing up while I held her hair. Poor girl.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I woke up to Natalia jumping on the bed, yelling for me to wake up.

"I'm up, sweetie." I sat up and looked around, but I didn't see Chloe anywhere. "Honey, where's Momma?" I asked Lia.

"She's in the kitchen with Nana."

"Oh. Okay. Come on, then. Let's go see what they're up to." We got off the bed, and started down the stairs. I could hear voices coming from the kitchen.

"It's just hard," Chloe was saying, "I don't know how Max did it. Shit, I don't know how she still does it."

The next voice was Joyce's, "I know, honey. And even with a planned baby, like these ones, it's stressful. I know it must be hard for you, I went through the same thing. Talk to her. I'm sure she'll understand."

I came into the kitchen right as Joyce finished talking. "Talk to me about what?" I asked Chloe.

"You're about to find out. Let me get you some coffee, and feed Cymba. You hungry?" She asked as she reached into the cabinet to grab a mug.

"Not right now. Thank you, though. And thank you for the coffee, love." I smiled then kissed her on the cheek.

Coffee fix met, and our daughter fed and playing with Joyce, Chloe and I sat in our room to talk. "Okay, Chloe. What did you want to talk about?"

"Max, have you ever had a feel like something bad is gonna happen?" She asked.

"Absolutely. It's called 'the feeling of impending doom.'"

"How did you get passed it?" The look in her eyes broke my heart to pieces.

"Is this what you wanted to talk about? Depression? You know, that's common in pregnancy, babe. Postpartum Depression is also common. Remember, I had it? There aren't many medications you can take while pregnant, but you can seek counseling, and you know I'm always here for you, too." I began to stroke her arm.

She started crying. "I just can't seem to handle it the way you did. I don't know why." The sight of her sobbing was crushing, and I had no idea what to do beyond holding her. Now I realize how she felt when I was going through it all. Only, she knew the triggers and how to combat them. With her, I was clueless as to what triggered this, let alone how to combat it

"Can you tell me why you think something bad is going to happen?" I asked.

Chloe sighed. "I guess I'm just scared? I don't know. Nelly said the twins would need to be a C section birth, and I haven't exactly had the best experiences in hospitals, patient or not. Max, I almost lost you. Several times. You have to know how that feels. I can't do this. I'm not as strong as you."

"Come on, Chloe. You're hella strong. What happened to the bad ass punk who didn't take shit from anyone?" I smiled.

That made her giggle. "Punks can cry, brat."

That night, we had a nice night in. Joyce kept Natalia busy while Chloe and I watched some movies and ate some junk food. Chloe felt better by the end of the night, and not having to get up and puke her brains out helped tremendously.

 **A/N: OH MY FUCKING GOD I AM SO SORRY! Things have been super duper ooper shmooper busy! I don't know when the update will be, because I will hopefully be moving this weekend! Again, I am so sorry! I love you all! Please don't hate me!**


	5. Gender Reveal

There was so much blue and pink. It was _everywhere!_

The gender reveal party was not really something I was looking forward to, but it was pretty fun. A lot more people came than I expected. Even some of the guys from Caulfield Construction came. That was quite surprising.

Since I'm not one for dresses, I got away with some bright blue jeans and a pink tank top. Max looked so cute in her short blue dress with pink leggings, matching that of Cymba. _God, I love my girls._

I was twenty weeks along, and bulging pretty big. Having twins does that. there was a giant box waiting for us to open for the reveal. Two balloons were in that box, but that was all I knew. _I hope there's at least one boy._

There were so many people here, it was a little unnerving, but I stuck it out. A couple of guys I used to work with came and struck a conversation with me. Joyce came and checked on me, making sure I was okay. The scare we had back in December must have really worried her. A couple of hours filled with conversations and eating, and it was time for the reveal.

Joyce called everyone to attention. "Good evening, everyone, and thank you for being here during this special moment in Max and Chloe's life. How this works is, Max and Chloe will come up to this box, and open it. There are two balloons in here. Max and Chloe have picked out two girl names and two boy names. The balloons will be the color of what genders the babies will be, along with the names written on the balloons. Are you girls ready?"

Max and I both nodded our heads enthusiastically. We stepped up to the box, and after the count of three, we opened it. As promise, two balloons came out of the box, along with names written on them. Max and I were both stunned.

 _Alexander Sterling_ and _Jagger Maxwell_ were written on the blue balloons.

"Figures our tough cookie didn't have any girls! I don't think it's physically possible!" One of the guys Caulfield Construction yelled.

"Yeah, probably." I chuckled.

Max picked up Cymba, and I gathered the two balloons, posing them so the names could be read, and handing them to my daughter. We then posed for a picture that Joyce promptly took. The posed for a similar photo with both sets of parents in it.

"Yo, let's cute the cake. These boys are starving." I said, gesturing to my swollen belly. Max giggled, gave me a quick kiss, and we began to approach the cake. Once there, we cut it, revealing blue filling. Yum.

"Cymba!" I called. The little cutie appeared in no time. I proceeded to gather blue filling on my finger and wipe it on her nose, causing her to giggle and run away.

I then turned to Max, smiling and giving her a kiss. "Hey, gorgeous."

She smiled back. "'Sup, beautiful?"

"I get to decorate the nursery this time."

"Yes, dear."

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The rest of the party passed by in a blur of happy chaos. So much noise, between the children screaming happily, the upbeat music playing (Damn, I love Billie Eilish), and the chatter of different conversations, it was nice.

A couple hours later, and it was clean up time. Too bad I wasn't allowed to do jack shit.

"Chloe, can I talk to you, please?" David asked.

"Sure, Dad. What's up?" I replied.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to you calling me that." He chuckled. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm proud of you. You've grown to be such a wonderful woman, wife, and mother. I can't imagine all the things you had to endure as a teenager, and I know I didn't make it any easier. I didn't realize what you went through when you tried helping Rachel, or when you tried to pay back that ridiculous loan you got, or even what you possible could've seen in that storm. But I tried talking with as many people as I could to try and piece together what you went through, and I realized I was asking everybody but you. I know you'll tell me in time, when you're ready, I just wanted you to know that whenever you are, I'm just a call away." He ended his little speech with a hug.

"Wow. Um, okay." I chuckled awkwardly. "Well, how about we go out for lunch tomorrow or something?"

David smiled so big, I thought his face would split. "I'd like that."

"Good, because I wasn't gonna give you a choice, anyway." I laughed.

David chuckled, pulling me in for another hug. What surprised us both was the babies kicking during the hug, causing David to feel it, too.

"Whoa!" We both jumped back, then burst out into laughter.

"I guess they're happy with that." I chuckled.

I could easily say that day was one of the best days in my life. Max was over talking to Joyce, my old coworker, Paul, was answering the toy phone that Cymba handed him, Ryan Caulfield was playing a game of Magic with Paul's daughter, Raven. Vanessa was helping Madison, Raven's little sister, make her third plate of food.

Surrounded by friends and family, I swear all the love in the room was fucking visible.

And I wouldn't have wanted it any other way,

A/N: Hey, there! Wow, this thing has been on hiatus for over a month. I am so fucking sorry! Please forgive me! D'X I've had a lot of things going on, between moving, my car breaking down, having to try to schedule surgery with my doctor, trying to take care of my misbehaving children, it's all a mess! I'm gonna try to do better, I swear! I can't really say when the next update is coming, but I'll try to make it soon. I will also try to get the story of that scare they had in December. If you want to read that, I'll be posting it in my book of one shots. Also, did anyone get the reference in the baby names? Please tell me you did. That would be awesome.

See you guys next update!


	6. Surprise

The months carried on without incident, thank dog. Chloe was nearing her due date, little less than a month away.

Chloe and I were having a small family gathering. The food was in large quantity, and not all of it was done yet. Chloe was confused on why I insisted on making so much food, but Joyce quickly distracted her by playfully scolding her for questioning her wife. She was in on the surprise.

I walked over to the table to check out all that was done so far; burgers, chicken, sausages, mac and cheese, green beans with butter and salt, cheesy rice with chicken and broccoli, three bowls of chips, and Chloe had the steaks, potatoes, and corn on the grill.

I began to gather up the foam plates, plastic cutlery, and disposable cups, lining them up uniformly on the table.

I can hear Joyce and Natalia playing, running in and out of the house. I can hear Chloe yelling for Natalia to get away from the hot grill, though she's probably a good eight feet away.

I started to grab our good wine glasses and the expensive wine we kept in the fridge. Heading back toward the table, I slipped a bit on some water left on the floor, dropping the glasses and wine.

And that's when it happened.

A small tug in my mind and the glasses were frozen, the wine suspended in mid air.

 _Oh, no. no, no, no, no, no, NO!_

 _"MAX!"_ I'm startled to hear Chloe's voice coming closer to me, but the time freeze doesn't falter in the slightest.

"Max, what the fuck is happening? Why did you freeze time? Why am I not frozen? What the hell happened?!" Chloe is speaking so fast, I don't think she even took a breath in between her questions.

"I don't know what's going on, honey! I didn't mean to freeze time! I slipped and dropped the glasses and wine-"

"Well, they look in tact to me!" Chloe yelled.

"Well, no shit, Sherlock! They're frozen in time!" I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Why am I able to move? Why aren't I frozen like everything else?" She asked as she grabbed the glasses and wine from the air.

"Honestly, I don't know, Chloe. I wish I did." I sighed.

"Wish there was some way to research your power. This is hella crazy." She shook her head, trying to understand it all.

I'm confused as well. Natalia is frozen, so it isn't a DNA thing, since Chloe was inseminated using some of my frozen embryos. If that were the case, Natalia would be running around, too. It wasn't hard to move either, like when I saved Kate. And Chloe doesn't seem to be struggling to move.

A hand waved in front of my face. "Helloooo. Earth to Max."

"Sorry. I guess I kind of zoned out trying to figure out what's going on."

"We'll figure it out. For now, let's try to enjoy the day. Can you unfreeze time now?"

"Yeah." I had to concentrate really hard, but after a few seconds, time resumed.

"Holy fuck, that was scary." Chloe whisper-yelled.

"Yeah, it was. We'll definitely have to try and figure it out. But later. For now, let's try to enjoy our night." I gave her a kiss and we resumed what we were doing before.

A little while later, Chloe had finished at the grill and we were all waiting for the special guest. I was so excited, he was due to arrive any minute! I couldn't wait to see the look on Chloe's face!

The doorbell rang and I went to answer it. Chloe, of course, followed me.

He's here!

"You answer it." I told Chloe.

"Okay...?" She gave me a confused look.

She wrapped her hand around the knob and swung the door open.

There, in the doorway, stood a man. He was heavy set, with short blond hair. He stood about 6 feet tall, in jeans with simple black sneakers and a blue Papa Smurf shirt that said 'Just call me big papa.'

"Hey, Chloe. It's been a while." He smiled at her.

Chloe was in some sort of state of shock. She just stared at him, wide eyed.

After a very long few minutes, Chloe gathered herself. Taking a deep breath, she stuttered out her words.

"Uncle A-Aaron?"

 _A/N: I swear, I haven't died. I'm sorry for keeping everyone waiting. I lost focus on this story and didn't know where I was gonna take it for a while. But, I'm back. I probably won't be updating as much as I had before, but I'm gonna try. I swear._

 _So, Max's powers have begun to work on their own and William's brother is in town! I always wondered where Aaron was and why he just never came around, even after William's death. I mean, Chloe's his niece. You would think that he would have visited and such, rather than just being mentioned in a handful of emails and letters._

 _I have decided to make Aaron a twin of William, since nothing tells me I can't. Aaron is a complete blank canvas. We were never showed or even told what he looks like or how he acts. So, I've decided that he's William's twin who is unmarried with no kids._

 _So, I'll try to exercise my writing hand a lot more and get you more updates more often. Again, I AM SO SORRY! Please don't hate me, I love you all!_

 _See you in the next one. Bye!_


	7. Don't Be Shy

"Uncle A-Aaron?"

The shock in my voice was evident, and all Max was doing was smirking so wide, she looked like she had a fresh Chelsea grin.

"There's my little Glowy Chloe!" He yelled. Uncle Aaron has always been the life of the party, lighting up the whole room with his smile. Between his charms and my dad's 'punny' ways, it was always impossible to be a wallflower around them. Just ask Max.

He opened his arms wide and I immediately jumped at him as if I were still a kid. I always loved when Uncle Aaron came over, his presence was soothing. After Dad died, we sort of lost touch. He didn't come to visit, and I didn't visit him. That was on me, though. Seeing him, my father's twin brother, was just too painful.

"I missed you so much!" I sobbed.

"Well, miss me no more, thanks to your lovely wife." He smiled at Max.

Max smiled back at him, saying, "it was really nothing. Joyce had a role to play as well. In fact, Chloe, you're the only one here who _wasn't_ in on this."

"Seriously?" I turned back to her in disbelief. Traitors. All of them. "Nobody thought to tell me?"

"Oh, don't worry," Max leaned in, whispering in my ear, "He has no idea about Cymba."

An evil grin spread across me face at her words. I invited Aaron into the kitchen, where he sat at the dining room table, where he eyed me up and down. "My, you have grown. William would be proud. How far along are you?"

"Uh, eight months, actually. Twins." I rubbed the back of my neck. Any mention of William being proud of me makes me feel a bit awkward.

His eyes grew wide. "Wow, twins? Boys? Girls? Boy and girl?"

"Boys."

"Oh, you'll have your hands full if they're anything like you." He chuckled.

"You ready for your surprise, Aaron?" Max called from behind the wall.

"Lay it on me!"

Max came around the corner, coaxing Cymba into the dining room. Poor girl got her mom's shyness.

Aaron's smile got wider. "Oh, my God, a mini Max!"

Cymba smiled at that. She loved being compared to her mothers. To her, we were the best people on this whole planet.

"Hi," said Cymba, hiding behind Max's leg. She was so cute when she got shy. Like a little bunny too shy to grab the offered treat.

"Aww, no need to be shy, honey. We're family. It's okay." Aaron was still smiling. "She looks so much like you." He said to Max.

"Got Chloe's attitude somehow." Max muttered. She crouched down to Cymba's height and whispered, "it's okay, hun. That's Momma's uncle. He's super nice." Max gave her a comforting smile.

"I also have some super candy." Aaron chuckled. He produced a Tootsie Pop from his pocket. "I'm not gonna force you to come to me, though. You'll warm up to me eventually." He handed me the lollipop to give to her.

Max rounded on him instantly. "I'm sorry? Excuse you? Did you just tell her you weren't gonna do to her exactly what you and William did to me?"

Aaron was doing everything he could to avoid Max's eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I distinctly remember getting scared by the coin behind the ear trick, the plastic spider in my cereal, and let's not forget the April Fool's prank you pulled on me!"

"You came out of that shy little shell and got you revenge, though, didn't you?"

I smirk, remember all of those instances. The first time Max met Aaron, she was 6 years old. That was when he scared her by pulling the coin from her ear. She screamed. Then, just the next morning, she made a bowl of cereal, and when she can back from grabbing her cup of juice, boom. Spider. But the funniest one was the April Fool's prank. Max was 10. She was planning on doing the dishes for Joyce and didn't even know Aaron was there. A cooler than usual day + not yet heated water + rubber band on the sprayer = one cold, pissed off Max. Max's revenge was stealing Aaron's keys and placing them all in concrete and spreading them throughout the house.

"I kind of feel bad about it still, though." Max looked down.

Aaron smiled. "Max, all's fair in love and pranks."

The evening was wonderful. We all grubbed out and talked and reminisced and just enjoyed each other's company. Max and I were cleaning up, with help from our parents and Aaron, when he decided to ask, "what are the names?"

It took me a minute to realize what he meant. "Oh! Alexander Sterling and Jagger Maxwell."

"Well, I know where the name Alexander comes from, but where did you come up with Jagger Maxwell?"

"Well, we talked about it and Max wanted them to have meaningful names. Cymba is named after both of her great-grandmothers, so we wanted something kind of like that. Max chose Jagger. She has a whole philosophical reason behind it, and I chose Maxwell because, well, Max." I grinned.

"Ahh, so every child's name is meaningful to the family. That's nice. I like that." He smiled.

Bending over to pick up a chip bag, I got a shooting pain in my abdomen. "Max, something's wrong." I say as I sink to the floor right in front of the couch.

"What is it?" Max asked as she rushed toward me.

"I don't know, but I feel like I can't- _MOVE_." I grunted as pain hits me.

"Let's get you to the hospital now!" Max asserted. "Aaron, can you help us?"

"Absolutely." Aaron came over to me and lifted me up off the floor. "I gotcha, Glowy."

He got me into his car and we're soon rushing to the hospital, Max in the backseat with me. "Honey, what kind of pain is it?" She asked me, concerned.

"Almost like a fucking belt that's _TOO TIGHT_." Pain hit me again.

Max got a worried look on her face. Oh no.

"What's wrong? What is it?" I asked her in a hurry.

She looked me dead in the eye.

"The babies are coming."

 _A/N: Cliffhangers, gotta love them! Sorry for not getting around to this sooner. I was in a bad place mentally there for a while. My apologies! I may write another chapter later on tonight. Not sure, though. Also, I am using Alexander Sterling as the name that William would've wanted to call Chloe had she been born a boy. And Jagger would be after Chloe, for all those jagged edges. Lol. So, sorry for the late update and I'll try to be better._


End file.
